The science fair
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Chris and Aviva partner up for the 5 grade science for school but face some problems along the way.
1. The question

**This is the first story i thought of and i finally found it**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts**

It was a quiet morning, that is if you don't count the Kratts' home. "You do too!"The oldest brother yelled.

"I do not, Martin!"The youngest brother screamed.

"Yes!You do Chris!You're in love with Aviva!"Martin screamed back

"Am not!"Chris yelled the brothers have been arguing over the same thing all morning untill...

_Ring,Ring_

"Boys will you answere the phone!" asked Chris and Martin from the went over and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"Martin started"Oh!Ok, Chris it's for you"Martin handed Chris the phone with a smile.

"Hello?"Chris spoke into the phone wondering who it was.

"Hi Chris!How are you?"A too familiar voice answered back.

"Aviva?"Chris asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah!Who else would it be?"Aviva asked him.

"Oh!I don't know maybe my uncle he allways calls on Fridays."Chris answered.

Aviva giggled"Today is not Friday its barely Monday!"

"Oh!Right."Chris said feeling a bit silly."So why you calling?"

"Oh!Right about that I was calling to see if you wanted to be my science fair partner?"Aviva asked him.

"Oh!Sure why not I was actually looking for a science fair partner myself."Chris answered excited.

"Great!Meet me behind the school afterschool ?"Aviva said also excited.

"Alright!Bye."Chris said and he hung up the phone.

"Bye"Aviva as well said as she too hung up the phone.

"Alright!"Chris said as he ran to his room.

"So, got a date with Aviva"Martin teased.

"NOOO, we're just going to be science fair partner thats all."Chris said trying to defend himself.

"Right"Martin said still not convinced.

"Hmmph"Chris ignored his brother for the rest of the day.

Aviva's POV

After I hung up the phone i went upstairs to start planning what I wanted Chris to do. I just hope Chris want to though.

"Hola, mi'ha que hestas asiendo, what are you doing?"MY mom asked as she walked in.

"Oh, ma!I'm just working on this!"I answered as I pulled up a suit.

"Nice, but what is it?"My mom asked looking at it.

"It's a creatur power suit it turns a real life human into an animal.I'm doing it for the science fair I've been working on it for months now!"I said as I worked on it alittle more.

"SI, mi'ha, but who's going to wear it while you explain what it does?"My mom asked.

"Well, Chris is my science fair partner. So I don't know if he wants to wear it."I answered.

"Wait you mean that cute boy from school?"My mom asked smiling at me.

"Ma!We're just friends!"I protested.

"Alright but its time to go to bed."She told me.

**Please review**


	2. Spranged ankle

**Here's the second chapter hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts**

Chris's POV

As I walked to meet Aviva I felt a bit nervous because i been liking her since the first grade now I'm her science fair partner.

"Whoo!"I shouted as I fell into a mud puddle."Great!Now I'm all muddy!"

"Hey Chris!"Aviva said"Oh!"She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"I asked her.

"Oh!Nothing."She responded. I just looked at her with a confused look."So, what did you want to do for the sciece fair?"I finally asked her.

"Oh!Right,I made this!"She said as she hold up a suit."Cool!But, what is it"I asked

"It's a creature power suit of course!"Aviva answered.

"Cool!What does it do?"I asked her once more.

"It turns real life humans into animals. I was hopin for you to wear it while I explain what it does,"She explained "That is if you want to"

"Awesome!What kind of animal did you want me to turn into?"I asked her in excitment.

"Well, since you like animals I was hoping you had an idea, but I'll need information about the creature."She answered.

"Well, how about a meerkat?"I asked her.

"Don't be silly meerkats live in the kalahari."She answered "Besides you need to be able to TOUCH the animal to activate the suit!"

"Oh?Well, how about...beavers they live right in my backwoods!"I told her.

"Cool!Why not?"She answered.

Aviva's POV

As we ran to the pond I saw Chris feeling a bit tell you the truth I was feeling a bit nervous too because I've had a crush on him since we first met in the first grade.

Chris POV

I felt a bit nervous hanging with Aviva because I've had a crush on her since I met her.

Nobody's POV

"So , here we are!"Chris announced."Whoo!Umph!"

"Oh my gosh!Are you ok?" Aviva said as she ran to Chris.

"Yeah!I'm fine I just tripped over a log."Chris answered"AH!"He screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?"Aviva asked desprately.

"I think I spranged my ankle."Chris responded.

"We got to get you home."She told him.

"No,no I'm fine really we have to get the information on the beavers."He insisted.

"I didn't ask you."Aviva said wrapping his leg with her sweater.

**Please review**


	3. The science fair is in one week!

**Here's chapter 3**

**Discalimer:I don't own Wild Kratts.**

"Thanks for bringing Chris home, Aviva" thanked her.

"No problem Chris actually didn't want to come home he wanted to keep gettin ingormation on the beavers."Aviva said strating to leave."Bye Chris!"She waved.

"Bye Aviva!"Chris responded as she walked out the door."Man I'm so stupid I should of looked where I was walking!"

"No, you just wanted to hang out with Aviva!"Martin teased as he walked out of the room.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Now, boys you've been fighting like this all week, and Martin why do you keep saying Chris just wants to hang with Aviva, she's a nice girl?" said interupting the boys' fight.

"Easy, because Chris is in LOVE with Aviva."Martin responded making kissing sounds.

"Am not!"Chris yelled trying to defend himself.

"BOYS!" finally screamed.

"Yeah?"Chris and Martin asked a bit surprised that their mom screamed.

"You guys need to get along, Martin what's wrong with Chris being in love with Aviva"She asked

"Yeah!" Chris agreed"Wait what?"

"Ha!Yo admit it you're in love with Aviva!Chris and Aviva sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Martin shouted in victory.

Chris growled."Oh yeah!Wait till the whole school finds out you like Laura!"

"Laura move a long time ago!"Martin yelled from upstairs.

* * *

Aviva's POV

"Home so early?I thought you were doing your science fair project with Chris?"My mom asked.

"Chris spranged his ankle"I responded.

"But isn't the science fair in a week?"She asked.

"Oh my gosh you're right!"I said and ran to the phone and dialed Chris's number**.(A/N: I know she just left his house and now is calling him)**

Chris's POV

_Ring,Ring_

"Huh?"I said as I reached for the phone"Hello?"

"Chris the science fair is in a week!"I hear Aviva shout through the phone.

"Shoot!And we still need the information!"I responded.

"I know how can I get the information when you're home stuck with a spranged anckle?!"She asked.

"I don't know!"I responded, then got an idea"Wait!I don't want you to miss the science fair so...partner up with Roger"

"What?Chris you know how he is. He's to...competative!"She reminded me.

"I know!But I just don't want you to miss the science fair because of me."I told her.

"That's sweet Chris, but knows nothing about long did the doctor tell you your spranged ankle will get better?"She asked.

"Two weeks, thats why you need to find a new partner."I told her.

**Well there's the second chapter. Please Review.**


	4. A small argument

**Hey I'm back with chapter four. And in this story they're in the 5th grade.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts.**

Aviva's POV 

When Chris told me to partner up with Roger I thought he didn't like me so I got upset and said"Alright!If you don't want to be my partner just say so!"I yelled and hung up the phone and went to my room slaming the door behind me.

Chris POV 

"Wait, Aviva!"I yelled, but she hung up already. I sigh."Oh man.

"What's wrong bro?"Martin asked as he walked in.

"Ugh!I'm so stupid!"I yelled in anger.

"Whoo!Little bro first calm down then tell me what just happened."He told me while trying to calm me down.I calmed downed and told him what I suggested Aviva to partner up with Roger and that she thought I didn't like her to be my friend anymore.

"So, now she thinks you don't want to be her partner?" He asked as I finished. I nodded."Well lets go down to her house and explain then."He suggested.

"Are you kidding!I don't think she even wants to see me.!"I said in a bit of anger.

_Ding, Ding_

"Huh?"Me and Martin wondered who was at the door as our mom went to open was Zach!

"What do you want Zach?!"I asked in anger as Martin pulled me has been our enemy sice we first met used one of the frogs from the pond to power his Zach-bots**.(A/N:From 'Tazzy Chris')**

"Oh!Hello RATT family**(A/N:I hate it when Zach calls them that it just makes me want to punch someone in the face ugh!)** My dad wanted me to give you this"He respounded as he revealed a wheel-chair powered by a moon rat."Since we heard you spranged your ankle Chris we wanted to bring you it"He left without saying any other word.

"Hey look Hamster!Cool!"Martin said as he picked up the little rat.

"Thats not a hamster. Thats a wild moon rat!"I told him.

"Ay yea!You're right!"Martin realized.

"We should take him outside." I said as I took him."OW!"

"Whoo!Careful bro you might hurt yourself"Martin exclaimed while trying to help me.**(A/N:My mom actually had to help me for a few weeks when I spranged my ankle in the third grade)**

Aviva's POV

"Mi'ha what's wrong?"My mom asked.

"Nothing!"I responded.

"I heard you talking on the phone with don't you go and apologize for screaming at him?He just didn't want you to miss out on the science fair after all"She suggested.

"I know"I stood up and started to leave "I'll be at Chris's house.

Chris's POV

"Their you go little guy"I said as he put down the little moon rat.

Martin's POV

As I helped Chris taking the moon rat back outside, I saw him upset."What's wrong little bro?"I asked.

"Oh, nothing Martin I just...I just think I was bit harsh on Aviva. I shouldn't of suggested her to partner up with Roger he is VERY competive.I'm going to go and apolagize."Chris told me and started to leave.

"Good Idea!"I agreed.

**Well thats all I have for now Review**


	5. Ran into an old friend

**Soory it took me so long to publish this chapter but i been busy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts i wish I did though.**

**Enjoy!**

(Nobody's POV)

Chris was walking down to Aviva's house when he bumped into was LAURA!

"Laura?"Chris aked.

"Chris Kratt?"She said a bit surprised."Oh my gosh it's been so long!"

"Yeah 4 years, 3 months, 2 weeks and 3 days."Chris responded.

"Wow you really now your math."She said a bit surprised."Where are you going?"She asked.

"To Aviva's house"Chris answered. "I'm going to apoligize for something I 'accidently' said."

"You told her something bad?"She asked surprised._I never though Chris would say something bad to Aviva or anyone_.She thought.

"Yeah!Any way where you going?"He asked.

"To your house actually I came back for a visit."

"Oh, well Martin is home if you want to talk to him."Chris said strating to leave "I need to go bye!"

"Ok thanks and uh good luck."She said waving at him.

"Thanks"He said and left.

* * *

"Laura?"Martin said. as he stood up.

"Hey Martin!"She said as they both ran and hugged one another.

"Oh my gosh you came back!"He said exictedly.

"Yeah, but only for this week my dad has to do some work here"She said."How have you been doing?"

"Great!How about you?"He asked.

"Great too!I ran into Chris on my way here though."She told.

"Yeah I kinda feel bad for him"Martin said.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"She asked.

"Well it seems he has a big and I mean BIG crush on Aviva and he kinda got her mad at him"Martin said.

"Yeah he did look a little upset when I saw him."She said. The two strated to talk about what had happened over the years and how much they missed each other and other stuff.

* * *

**Well that all I have soory again for taking too long to write this chapter I'll try to get chapter 6 this weekend. Please let me know what you think so far.**


	6. This is NOT a real chapter

**Hey people this isn't a real chapter but I'll try to update soon but right now I need your help!**

**I have this essay project due Monday and I need YOU to tell me things you see of: KINDNESS.**

**For example, coffee brought to sleepy person?Please send descriptions of it I really need your help!**

**Thanks! :-)**


	7. Small Apoligy FUN

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chap it's been a while since I've updated it's either I got caught up with the episodes or I was being lazy. Anyways hope you guys like it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wild Kratts!**

**Enjoy!**

A few minutes passed until Chris fell down, again."Ow"

"Chris?"A familier voice came "What are you doing here you're suppose to be home!"

"OW! Aviva! I was heading to your house. OW!"He screamed in pain.

"What?I was going to your house now lets get you home"She said as she helped Chris up.

"Look, Aviva if you don't want to you don't have to partner up with Roger. I just don't want you to miss the science fair."Chris told her with a sad look.

"I know that's why I'm not entering the science fair."

"What?!"Chris said."but you love the science fair" Martin and Laura came outside to help Aviva.

"I know, but i made the creature power suit for you not Roger"She told him. Martin and Laura settled Chris on the couch and went outside to talk."Besides, I think I have too many science fair trophies."

"You mean you already have enough trophies?"

"Yeah I have 140 trophies"

"Wow looks like you've won every science fair you've entered."They both laughed. They chatted for a few hours untill Aviva had to go home."Well hope you feel better Chris."Aviva said and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Chris was a bit stunned, but happy at the same time.

"You know bro"Martin said."I saw that hehe"

"Stop it!"Chris said as he threw a cushin at him.

"AH!"Martin screamed"Ha! You missed!"Martin yelled in victory.

"Oh! No I didn't!"

"Huh?"Martin said confused as the pillow hit a vase which tipped over and splashed him with water. Chris couldn't help but start laughing so hard he fell of the couch.

"You think you're funny huh?"Martin asked his little brother as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Yeah!"Chris respounded trying to calm down.

"Me too!"Martin yelled as he covered his little brother in Ice Scream.

"AH!"Chris screamed as he saw the Ice Scream coming. Martin couldn't help but laugh."Mmm"Chris exclaimed"Chocolate" The two brothers laughed.

"Alright you two time for bed"Mrs. Kratt told the two laughing brothers. Mr. Kratt came to take Chris upstairs for bed.

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Please Review. Makes my day! :)**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone it's Wildkratticusfever Sorry I haven't updated on this story but I'm running out of Ideas pleas I need YOUR help with it Please let me know.**

**You can send in ideas of: **

**Projects you want other kids to have**

**How Chris gets better from his foot injury**

**Zach's evil invention on animals**

**ect.**

**Send Ideas of anything you have otherwise I just can't keep going without the help of a friend at school and I can't see her because she's out of state. So please again I need YOUR help!**


End file.
